


Home Alone

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [14]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Ayumu gets anxious when home alone, and Hozumi phones him to try and distract him.[Prompt 14 – Home alone]





	Home Alone

Ayumu shifts in his seat, trying to keep his focus on the TV and not the rustling trees outside or the way the floorboards seem to creak for no reason. But it’s hard, and his heart races as he tucks his feet up onto the couch, turning up the volume on the TV.

He has never really liked being home alone. Ayumu has an overactive imagination, and has always been bad at controlling his worried, paranoid thoughts starting when he is alone in the house. Every little noise makes him flinch, his brain imagining horrible things happening. It used to make him cry, but these days he simply sits still on the couch and waits for his parents to come back so he can calm down.

And so when his cell phone starts to ring, he jumps, sweat coating his palms as his heart pounds. Ayumu’s brain convinces him that this must be some serial killer calling his phone to threaten him like in horror movies, and he frowns. But then he picks up his phone and sees the caller ID:

**Hozumi**

He lets out a slow, long breath. It is just his boyfriend. A small smile crosses his face as he presses the green button, holds his phone to his ear and says, “Hi.”

“Hey, Ayumu!” Hozumi says, loud and full of energy. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” he says, lying but not caring.

“Ayumu… I know you’re home alone. And I know how scared you get when you’re home alone. You’re not okay, are you?”

He sighs. Hozumi knows him so well. “I guess not.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Can we just talk?” Ayumu says. “It helps to hear your voice.”

“Of course we can,” Hozumi says.

He smiles. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Ayumu.”


End file.
